DTNCIS
by La Diable Blanche
Summary: Our teen rangers from Reefside come across a dead marine when on a trip around DC. Will the NCIS team be able to solve the crime? I realise that was terrible. Takes place outside both TV shows making it AU
1. Chapter 1

A man was jogging home to his family when a car pulled up alongside him. He stopped when he saw it was a familiar person. The person in the car held up a pillow with a gun behind it and pulled the trigger. Taylor was shot through the left chest cavity and collapsed dead after staggering back a few steps. The driver hit the pedal as a group of 4 teenagers came along. A girl and 3 boys were messing around as they were walking down the sidewalk. A boy dressed in red took a book from the boy dressed mainly in white and walked backwards while reading it. He tripped and fell on his ass with a smile. The boy dressed in blue helped him up as the girl saw what he fell over and screamed

* * *

"U.S. Marine Eric Myers. Shot through the chest and bled out. His ID and wallet were in his pocket which rules out robbery as he still had a $20 bill in there" NCIS agent Tony Dinozzo informed his boss, Jethro Gibbs.

Ziva David was taking pictures of the scene and noticed the tire tracks. "It appears it was a hit and run, Gibbs."

Timothy McGee walked over to the group. "The group that found the body is being cooperative boss."

"Good McGee, now Duck, TOD?" Gibbs asked the head ME, Dr. Mallard.

"Our marine was still warm to the touch Jethro, indicating he wasn't deceased long when our young friends found him." Ducky replied.

"Get him back to base. I want to talk to these teenagers that found him." Gibbs said.

* * *

The phone rang and a red haired woman answered it. "'Hailey's Café', Hailey Ziktor speaking."

"Hang on, THE Hayley Ziktor that soaked me in my bed the first day of MIT?"

"Oh my God. Timothy McGee! What have you been up to all these years?"

"That's actually why I'm calling. I work with NCIS, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service and 4 teenagers have given this number to call and as protocol there has to be a parent or legal guardian present in order for us to question them legally."

"I'll be right over to..."

"Oh right, NCIS HQ in the Washington Navy Yard in DC."

"I'll be right over to help you Timmy." Hayley wrote down the address and hung up the phone on the guy. She turned to the Technicolor Ranger behind her. "Tommy, _we_ have to go see an old friend of mine from MIT to go get our kids from a government group called NCIS. They found them near some navy office or something. All he said was a responsible person has to be there."

"Wouldn't that count me out?"

"Normally, yes but I can't leave you alone here after you set my toaster on fire."

"That was an accident. And I didn't know toasters were flammable."

"It was unplugged!"

Tommy was speechless. "...I didn't know that."

Hayley face palmed and grabbed her coat. "A friend owes me a small favor, which I'm sure, will include a trip on her small plane. Get packing Tommy before I just throw in a lot of random stuff you hate."

With that, the black dino ranger held his hands up in surrender and turned to go home and pack as Hayley picked up the phone to call her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in DC there were 2 nosey agents looking over at the younger agent. There were also 4 teenage faces gawking at Timmy. He started to feel self conscious. "What's wrong?" He asked.

The yellow and black clad girl, Kira the report said, snapped out of it first. "How do you know Hayley? And what was that about a bucket of water?"

"Okay firstly, we both went to MIT. Along with another guy that wore a lot of red like your friend Conner. Thomas, I think his name was until the 2 of us shortened it to Tommy. Anyhow, Hayley and I had a computer course together and were always partnered together. Secondly, The bucket incident happened before that first class and she dumped a bucket of ice water on me when I was late my first day."

The 4 teens looked at him in shock. Their nice and sweet Hayley turned out to be totally different but then again it was a few years ago. Right?

"So you're saying you know both Dr. O _and_ Hayley" Ethan asked rather bluntly.

"Yes." Timmy replied simply.

"Is she hot?" Tony asked. "Or is she all geeky like you McGoo?"

The teens almost burst out laughing as Timmy brought up an old yearbook picture of Hayley and one of Tommy.

"He had spikes?" Kira said before bursting out laughing again.

* * *

Hayley and Tommy got there in the extremely early hours the next day. They checked into the hotel after they were picked up from Potomac Airfield. They then proceeded to demand they see the kids that were under their care. They were told that they had to wait a bit as they were asleep. Hayley knew they were right but she just wanted to make sure they were ok.

"I want to make sure they're ok Tommy. I'm worried that one of them's hurt or worse." Hayley confided.

"I'm sure they're perfectly ok Hayley." He said comfortingly. "They're tough. They defeated Mesagog."

* * *

In truth, they were ok. They had all gone to sleep in the same room as no one wants to be alone after seeing a dead person. In the room there was a single bed, a cot and a double bed. The boys agreed it would be weird for 2 of them to share the double. They let Kira pick the numbers for the single and the cot. Ethan got the single and Conner got the cot which left Trent to share with her.

In the morning Conner was spread out, Ethan was curled into a ball which left Trent and Kira curled into each other. Kira woke up first, smiley for obvious reasons, and climbed out of bed to start the kettle.

"Is that you Kir?" Trent asked sleepily.

Kira rolled her eyes. "No Trent, I'm Alyssa the white tiger ranger." She said sarcastically

"That's you. Only person I know who's that sarcastic this early." He said sitting up.

"Quiet guys. The championship is at stake." Conner said, still sound asleep.

Kira and Trent rolled their eyes at the footballer as Trent got up and took the mug offered to him.

There was then a knock at the door. "5 more minutes Mom. It's summer." Was heard from Ethan.

"Are you awake?" An accented female voice asked.

"Not really agent David." Trent said opening the door to the woman who saw the 2 sleeping boys.

"Why couldn't it have been Tony?" She said sighing. "He knows how teenage boys work as he still is one in his head."

* * *

10 minutes later, after a small threat to certain body parts with a paperclip, the 2 boys were up, dressed and drinking coffee.

"I was told to bring you in as we have questions for you and your guardians arrived earlier this morning."

"Hayley's here. That's great!"

* * *

Hayley and Tommy were waiting and talking with Timmy in the squad room.

"Do _they_ still exist Tommy? Timmy said.

"Yes. And you've met _them_ already yesterday" Tommy replied.

"You do know you guys shouldn't wear so much of your color. It can get easy to notice you out of uniform, Legend."

Tony looked on at the conversation in confusion.

Hayley face palmed. "Guys. Later." She turned to Tony. "Where are the kids?"

"Uh…" Tony said sheepishly as the door opened to reveal them. "There."

The four teens walked up to the 2 familiar adults with Gibbs and Ziva following with Gibbs slapping Tony on the back of the head as he was passing.

The teens were talking to the adults and Timmy animatedly, talking about various things when Tommy turned to Gibbs. "Who was it that my students found? There's a group of us that know each other from when I travelled s bit. It's possible I know them." Everyone had stopped talking at that point, considering all the people he knew.

Gibbs showed him the picture and Tommy sat down in shock. "Someone's going to have to tell Taylor."

"I've been talking with her lately, Tommy." Hayley said. "She's going to kill the messenger."

"I'll go, Boss." Timmy said. "I'm friends with her and this isn't news for people that will hit on her. _Tony_."

"I am shocked you would assume such a thing Probie. I do not hit on grieving women. That's just low." Tony said before he got another head slap from Gibbs.

"Fine then McGee, take Ziva. I'm sure Tony can watch a few teenagers for a bit." Gibbs said. "Get going you 2." He ordered when they didn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

McGee and Ziva walked up to a small house and knocked on the door. A young boy answered the door. "Alex. What did I tell you…Timmy?" A blond woman said when she opened the door further. "Alex, go play upstairs. Ok?" The boy nodded and ran upstairs. Taylor led the 2 agents to the living room and sat them down. "Is everything ok Timmy? Where's Eric?"

"I'm sorry Taylor." He said before she broke down.

"Please tell me you're lying. Please!" Taylor begged.

"I wish I could Taylor but I was at the scene. I'm really sorry for your loss. He was a good man." Timmy said sympathetically.

Ziva was watching the 2 with sympathy in her eyes.

"Who found him?" Taylor asked.

"Um…4 high school seniors from Reefside." Timmy said after a brief pause.

"Are they who I think they are?" Taylor asked the young investigator.

Timmy glanced at the confused Mossad agent and the ex wild force ranger caught on. "Would you like a drink Ms…?"

"David." Ziva supplied. "And no thank you Mrs. Myers."

"Timmy?"

"Sorry Taylor. I'll come back later." Timmy said. "Do you want me to tell the others for you?"

She shook her head. "This is something I should tell them Tim."

"I'll let us out." He said before standing.

Taylor nodded before the 2 agents as a metaphorical wall fell around her.

* * *

"You really care for, her don't you McGee?" Ziva said when they sat back into the car.

"She's like a sister to me." He sighed.

"Is that why you didn't want Tony coming? Were you afraid he might hit on her or break whatever code you used back there?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ziva." He said and he started the ignition of the car.

"You know perfectly well what I mean Timmy. You didn't have a full conversation with that woman in there. It was like you did it on purpose to confuse me."

Timmy sighed. "It's not my secret to tell Ziva. I was sworn to secrecy when I found out. Please trust me about that."

Ziva reluctantly nodded to her friend as they drove back to the base.

* * *

Conner McKnight was sitting at Timmy's desk, staring at Tony.

"What are you staring at, kid?!" Tony said, getting annoyed with the staring

"You wear suits and fight bad guys. How high is your dry-cleaning bill?" He said. "I can't keep my uniform that clean."

Kira, who stayed to make sure Conner didn't break something, looked up from her song lyrics at the boy in red clothes and mentally sighed.

Tony looked confused. "What uniform?"

"My soccer uniform." Conner said, to Kira's relief. "My mom's always complaining about having to clean out the mud after every game."

Tony leaned back in his chair and let out a huff. "It's not that easy kid. Once during a bio-attack, they had to burn my designer **(A/N: I cannot remember the list.)** suit. I got a disease and my partner, Kate, stuck by me until the end."

"Where is Kate?" Kira asked.

Tony was silent for a moment. "She was killed in the line of duty." He said gently.

Kira and Conner glanced at each other nervously.

* * *

Ethan ran over to the Mass Spectrometer as soon as they entered Abby's lab. "This place is so _cool_!" He said. "I am _so_ going to work here when I graduate."

Abby Sciuto, the owner of the lab, noticed her guests and pushed the boy away from her "baby".

Trent sits down in a corner and pulls out his drawing stuff. He starts drawing the scene of Ethan drooling over the computers.

After making sure no one was at her "babies", Abby turned to the bemused senior agent. "Gibbs! Why are there teenagers in my lab? Don't touch that blue boy." She said not even turning to know he was about to start typing on her computer.

"Because Abby, these teenagers found our DB yesterday." Gibbs replied.

Immediately Abby's demeanor changed. "You poor person!" She said running over and hugging Ethan.

While Ethan was feeling uncomfortable Trent flipped to a new page in his sketchbook and started drawing the scene in front of him.

* * *

The third chappie of the story. I'm in the middle of my last term at school so sorry in advance for any and all delays until June! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley and Tommy sat in a small room.

"How much do you think they know?" Tommy said, asking the million dollar question.

"I don't know Tommy. There's no telling how extensive a background check they've done on us without getting to one of their computers." Hayley replied.

Tommy looked thoughtful. "We're going to have to wait for Timmy to come back from visiting Taylor. Did you bring a kit?" He asked.

"Yes and I was really hoping to go 1 day without having to bandage someone up." She said pointedly.

"We should go to the kids before Timmy and Ziva come back." Tommy said to a confused Hayley. "She threatened to use a paperclip in a way that would make it impossible for a guy to have a kid." He said as Hayley burst out laughing.

* * *

5 minutes later, Ziva had lowered her icy exterior 2 and ½ minutes ago when she realized Timmy was probably keeping trapped closed by means of force, thus why he wasn't being completely honest. She was going to find out why he wasn't talking.

"Why-" she started as Timmy's phone rang.

"McGee." He said as he answered it. "Taylor, calm down…Taylor, what happened?" He asked and listened as she told the agent what was wrong. "I'm coming back right now Taylor. I'm sure Alyssa can mind Alex for a few minutes…Where's" cue glance at Ziva. "…Shannon and Mark?" he said using a code designed for honorary members as he did a U-turn and speeding up. "I'll be there soon." He said and hung up.

"What's wrong Timmy?" Ziva said, slightly worried as this wasn't their normal McGee.

"There's a small problem." He said as they reached Taylors' house again. He went up to the door and opened it. "Cole?..Alyssa?..Max?..Danny?..Taylor?!" he called as Ziva walked in behind him.

"Is this not entering and breaking?" She asked as a laugh resounded upstairs.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "It's 'breaking and entering' Ziva and where are the others, Max and Danny?" He said yelling the last bit upstairs.

Ziva was slightly confused again until 2 men walked down the stairs. One was taller with a tanned complexion, brown eyes and glasses. He wore a black polo over a pair of denim jeans. The other was slightly shorter with a dark complexion, green eyes and a small afro.

"Ziva David, meet 2 people very similar to Tony. Max Cooper and Danny Delgado" Timmy said as the men waved when their name was called. "And that wasn't a nice trick guys. I should get _Mark_ to teach you a lesson."

Both guys looked at each other in shock. "You wouldn't." Max said.

"Try me." McGee said as he pulled out his mobile. "You have 2 choices: Get everyone here now or I bring you both in to spar with the Legend. And he's got another color."

Ziva watched this drama unfold, surprised at how different he was acting compared to normal. She also saw the thoughts racing through the 2 mens' heads as they glanced at each other, nodded and ran in 2 separate directions each calling a name. But what surprised her was that the Danny one called a "Merrick" as well as the other names. Maybe he _is_ afraid of Tony breaking his codes.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone breaking my codes yet? For the next chapters speedy posting, I will need 3 reviews.**


	5. BONUS CHAPTER!

**A/N: This is a bonus chapter involving the soaking of Timmy as mentioned in chapter 1.**

* * *

_1997_

Timothy "Timmy" McGee was in his room, sound asleep. He fell asleep after cramming for an important test that morning.

Hayley Ziktor, his dorm advisor, was told by Timmy himself to wake him up. She employed her friend Thomas Oliver to help her. "Ready Thomas?" She asked him.

He had his hand on the back of Timmy's chair and he was pulling the guy away from his notes and laptop. "Yup." He said simply.

Hayley picked up the bucket of water by her feet as Thomas stepped back from Timmy's wheelie chair. She chucked the contents of the bucket, ice cold water, at the sleeping man.

Timmy jumped off his chair fast when the shock of the cold water hit him. "Hayley! Tommy!" He roared before giving chase. Hayley and Tommy were laughing their heads off as Timmy chased them and didn't notice the slip up. "Wait til I get my hands on you 2!"

* * *

**A/N: Keep reviewing!**


	6. ANOTHER BONUS CHAPTER!

_1997_

"Thomas, we really need to get you a nickname." Hayley said one sunny day. The trio was camped out on their dorm building's roof 'studying' for midterms.

"I got to agree with her. Thomas is too long for emergencies." Timmy said fixing his sunglasses so he could read his textbook.

"Ah come on guys! I like Thomas. It was my dad's name as well." Thomas defended weakly.

"What if your _friends_ need a hand?" Timmy asked. Hayley rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"There's no one up here Tim. And all listening devices are off. Quit being such a worry wart already."

"If I didn't worry, the legend here wouldn't be passing half his classes. You, Hayley, take care of those other classes."

"True. So _we_ should decide your nickname as payment." She said smirking.

The man in question sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'm putting my opinion as well." He said.

"Timmy?" The only girl said.

"Already on it." The youngest of the trio said pulling out a laptop with a long wire, the internet, attached. "There's Tobias."

"Yeah no." Hayley said shooting down the idea.

"Timmy?!" Hayley and Thomas burst out laughing at that one.

"Thom?" That got a thumbs up from Thomas and down from Hayley.

"Thomsternator?" Hayley burst out laughing at the suggestion.

"Tom-Tom?"

"No way in hell!" Tommy protested to Hayley's thumb up.

"Final suggestion before my laptop dies, Tommy?"

"I like it." Thomas said as Hayley nodded.

"Me too Tommy. I'm using 'Tom-Tom' though as well." She said much to Tommy's chagrin.

"Now all we need to do is sort out that hair." Was the last thing Tommy heard before he ran down to his dorm room.

* * *

**A/N: This should tide you guys over for a small bit. I haven't been watching NCIS lately and that gives me ideas for various situations in the BullPen. Reviews make me _extremly_ happy and give me a warm fuzzy feeling. Please keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter 5

Ziva David is a woman normally associated with patience. Normally she can control her anger before throwing something not dangerous at Tony. However, when you have 7 grown people, _2 of which act like children_ she thought, and an actual child, her patience had run out. "SHUT UP!" She roared when she heard another coded conversation. She took a couple calming breaths before continuing. "I am sorry. I haven't sleeping well and I have a massive ache in my head. I didn't mean to snap." She lied coolly.

Timmy gave her a suspicious glance before turning his attention back to the road. "There's some ibuprofen in the glove box if you need it, Ziva." He said. "Tony left it in here after he borrowed the bottle off me last week."

Ziva reached in and found the headache medicine where McGee said it would be. "Thank you Timmy." She said before she took a pair. She then curled into the passenger's seat and took a nap for the rest of the trip.

* * *

When Timmy pulled into the NCIS base, he saw that everyone but him was asleep. Feeling a bit mischievous, the young agent flipped radio stations until he found the one he wanted. He then turned up the volume and stepped out of the car. He turned on the radio and saw everyone jolt awake to the Irish duo also known as "Jedward" **(A/N: I really hate them. So does Simon Cowell.)**

Ziva shot at the radio until it stopped making noise. She then shot a murderous glare at Timmy that yelled "I'm not out of ammo yet."

Timmy gulped and herded his friends out of the back of the borrowed car and into the lift with an angry Ziva as well. _Today can't get any worse, right?_ The young tech thought as the doors closed. Little did he know how much karma hates that assumption.

* * *

When they arrived in the Bull Pen, no one was there. Not even Gibbs. The 2 agents looked confused and led the group down another elevator where they found the 4 teens with Abby, Tony, Tommy and Hayley. They were all playing a game of Trivial Pursuit and according to the pieces, Tommy and Hayley were winning.

Tony held the possibly winning card for the duo. "In which town did the Power Rangers first appear?" Was their question.

They answered "Angel Grove, California." They answered.

"Dammit." Tony said loudly.

Alex giggled when he heard the cuss and Taylor gave Tony and death glare.

The 8 that were playing the game turned to the giggler and Tony felt very nervous under Taylor's glare.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Alex yelled before Tony ran behind one of Abby's babies.

All the men in that room, Ziva and Alex walked outside the room, leaving Tony to fend for himself against 4 pissed off women. 3 of which could fight a Zord and the other could clear their names if it was required.

* * *

20 minutes and a trip to Ducky later, Tony sat at his desk with a black eye, split lip and a bruised ego. _I am never swearing near an ex Air Force pilot or their kid again._ He thought as Ziva sat smugly in front of him. "Why are you so happy Ziva? And where's Probie?"

"What the heck happened to you?" Gibbs asked with his impeccable timing.

"Uhh…" Tony said.

"He swore in front of the Marine's son and his wife, Abby and the other 2 didn't like it." Ziva said to Gibb's amusement.

"Is that all?"

"The boy then proceeded to copy him and yell it. Then Tony got ambushed by them."

Tony was sulking at his desk when he glanced over at Timmy's desk. The drawing kid was there. He wasn't there 5 seconds ago.

Ziva followed his line of sight and found the teen sitting there with a pencils scrawling away at a picture in his pad.

"Hey kid, what's up with the sketch pad?" Tony asked from his seat.

Trent jumped and closed his sketch pad. "Firstly, it's Trent not kid." He said icily. "And second, it's bad luck to show a picture before it's done." He said with a slight smirk dancing across his features.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wild Force Rangers and the Dino Rangers were getting to know each other.

Cole and Conner were talking about the differences between city living and the jungle.

Ethan, Max and Danny were discussing the various pranks they've pulled and their successes.

Alyssa, Taylor and Kira were off in their own corner debating the advantages and disadvantages of dating a Ranger.

Merrick and Tommy were discussing the differences in morphers since they first became Rangers.

Sheyla and Hayley were talking about how helpless they felt sometimes when they saw their Rangers going off into battle and not being able to do much.

Timmy just sat to the side, listening to bits and pieces of the different conversations in the room as an agent has to keep an eye on all visitors that enter that enter the building.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the actual story took so long! Especially to my reviewers Mustachelover14, High Reacher, Technoboots and Tomoldrectory. You guys are the BEST! I hope this lasts you guys for a bit. I have Block study for the next 2 weeks and have serious catching up to do.**


	8. SORRY BUT IT'S ANOTHER BONUS CHAPTER!

**1998**

Tommy Oliver glanced around the corner before walking down the hall. A couple of students gave him funny looks but that was the extent of their attention on him. He was so focused on making sure on no one being in front of him that he didn't notice the figure in dark clothes behind him. In fact, he didn't see the figure until just before they knocked him out with a fast jab at the carotid artery on his neck.

***30** **minutes** **later***

Tommy woke up slowly and with a pounding headache as the side-affect from the knockout method.

He tried to move his hand to his temple as a method of relieving some of the pain he was feeling but found his hands bound with rope to a chair. He tried his feet to find them bound as well.

'Oh crap.' The ex-ranger thought as he ran through possible enemies who would've done this.

Suddenly there's a shine as some light reflects off something metallic and a low buzzing noise sounds through the darkness.

"Guys, come on! Not my hair!" Tommy tried pleading as the sound of an electric razor came closer.

He tried ducking his head put a pair of hands held his head still. The razor came in contact with his head and a long line of mullet fell off his head.

Tommy was in shock as he felt a breeze along the middle of his head.

The two 'villains' burst out laughing at their friend's reaction to the haircut.

Timmy pauses the razor while he controls his laughter and Hailey let go of Tommy's head so she doesn't fall over and bring Tommy with her.

When they control their laughter, Tommy has snapped out of his shock and glared at Hailey.

"Why did you knock me out Hailey? Chloroform would've left out the migraine from the lack of blood to my head for a bit." Tommy stated calmly and he struggled with his restraints.

"Great idea Tommy." She said pulling out a bottle of the aforementioned**(1)** liquid and waved it under his nose. "Sweet dreams." She said before he drooped off to sleepy land. She held up Tommy's head for Timmy who finished with getting rid of most of the damn mullet Tommy spent more time on than Hailey did on her hair each day.

When Timmy was done he and Hailey swapped positions as she got a narrower top for the razor. She then proceeded to put carve into Tommy's hair a word already associated with the man in front of her: "Legend".

When he woke up on his bed after, Tommy was very confused. Until he walked into the bathroom and saw his hair, or lack thereof. He yelled and then ran across the hall where his two friends were playing poker. Based on the piles, the only female of the group was winning.

"Why did you guys cut my hair off?!" He asked angrily.

Neither player looked away from their cards.

"You weren't even getting the split ends cut Tom-Tom. So you know how weird it is to say that to a guy?" Hailey said before smirking and claiming the pot of cookies again.

Timmy sighed in defeat and turned to Tommy. "Besides Tommy, we gave you a custom job and not a buzz cut. Well actually, Hailey did. I held up your head and stopped you drooling on yourself."

Tommy muttered something about not drooling and walked into Hailey's bathroom to try to see what they did to his head. Hailey sighed and pulled out her Polaroid camera and took a picture of the back of his head for the poor man trying to look at the back of his own head before handing Timmy $10 and Tommy the developed picture.

Tommy smiled at his friends and hugged them both. This was one of the nicest things anyone ever did for him.

Later that night, Tommy put the picture with some of his souvenirs from his ranger days and smiled. 'Today was fun' he thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of activity but I'm not dead. Yay! And there will now be a new word that I've learnt the meaning of put into most stuff that I write. Today word is "Aforementioned", which means mentioned previously**


	9. Chapter 6

Trent Fernandez was sitting at McGee's desk sketching the scene in front of him without any of the present officers noticing. Well, Gibbs kept glancing in his direction every so often. So far he'd captured Tony throwing paper balls at a small trash can and Gibbs glaring at his computer.

Trent was so focused on trying to capture Gibb's glare that he almost missed Ziva entering the Bull Pen. He did notice, however, that she slammed down her bag and gun. He stood up slowly, to not alert anyone he was there and started tiptoeing to the stairs but stopped when he heard the conversation:

"So how was McGee's friend? Was she hot?" Tony asked when Ziva calmed down, earning a glare from the female agent and an eye roll from the eavesdropper.

"That was the most confusing thing I've seen to date and I'm still wondering how you get a date!" Ziva snapped back.

"How was it confusing?" Gibbs calmly asked. "You told her what happened, didn't you?"

"Yes." Ziva responded. "But Timmy and Mrs. Myers held half a conversation between them which left me extremely confused but on the way back he got a call from her and doubled back. When we got there again, we proceeded with caution and found the rest of her friends there. She wanted back up as there were 2 friends that acted like Tony and tried to scare the hajeebies out of her."

"Heebie Jeebies, Ziva." Tony corrected.

Ziva glared at him before continuing. "Then when we arrived at base, when I fell asleep, he turned on the Irish station that was playing this horrible song involving lipstick and collars. I'll get a new radio in the morning, Gibbs."

Tony burst out laughing at the end of her summary.

"What is so funny, Tony?" Ziva asked through gritted teeth.

"For starters, the singers were Jedward from Ireland. My cousin is obsessed for some reason." Tony supplied when Ziva and Gibbs looked at him questioningly. "And second, that doesn't even sound like the McGee who is probably the only person who still has a record player."

"I think we might have a fly on the wall." Gibbs said suddenly, pointing to where Trent was listening.

* * *

Trent noticed Gibbs pulling his hand gun from his desk with Ziva and Tony following suit. Trent ran as quietly and fast as he could into the room everyone was in and sat down in a corner after becoming visible.

The 3 agents that were following him pointed their guns in the room and everyone but Timmy put their hands in the air in hopes of not getting shot by the federal agents.

"Why are you guys pointing guns at them?" Timmy asked calmly while everyone else lowered their weapon/hands respectively.

Gibbs said nothing as he glanced around the room while he put his gun in its holster. His gaze lingered on Trent a moment longer than the rest of the sweep.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! A real chapter! Please don't kill me me for that last bonus chapter! I didn't want the story to die!**


	10. Chapter 7

Timmy and Tommy noticed where Gibbs's gaze landed. They glanced at each other before walking over to the white ranger.

"Trent what did you do?" Tommy asked calmly.

"I may have listened into their conversation upstairs." The teen replied sheepishly.

Timmy sighed as Tommy rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You do know it's illegal to talk about an ongoing investigation with anyone not on the team. For all they knew you could have been the bad guy." Timmy informed Trent.

"I'm sorry. OK? I didn't know it was that bad." Trent defended.

"Give him a break. He didn't mean it." Conner defended his teammate.

Tommy knocked the side of Timmy's head lightly, sending a code to the agent who backed off to his chair.

"Just as bad?" Timmy asked after a silent moment.

"Almost." Tommy.

Rather conveniently (or inconveniently, depending on perspective) Danny's phone started playing _A Moment Like This_ by Kelly Clarkson, much to his chagrin. "Uh…hello?" He answered timidly. "WHAT?!...OK I'm not freaking out Kendal!...I'll try and get there as soon as I can but I'm in DC right now..." Poor Danny pulled the phone away from his ear as Kendal yelled at Danny. "Taylor got some bad news…Ok. I'll see if she wants to talk."

Danny pulled the phone from his ear again as another yell was heard. "She wants to have a girl talk with you about…I'll leave her tell you…"

Taylor got the message, took the phone and walked into a corner far from everyone.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Cole broke the silence.

"What is she doing?" He asked.

The remaining Wild Force Rangers glanced at one another. Despite the face Taylor had a kid, they didn't want to explain what created one.

Tommy saw the look and his teacher instincts kicked in. "Cole, I'll tell you over here." He said, leading the confused man to another corner after grabbing a pad of paper and a pen from Trent.

* * *

Half an hour, 6 drawings and a lengthy description later, Dr. O and Cole came back. Both looked very pink.

The 4 teens present tried to cover their laughter and failed miserably.

Tommy glared at them. "Guess what the first thing we cover after summer is." He said with a smirk.

The three guys' faces soon resembled something found in Conner's wardrobe while Kira looked like she belonged in Trent's.

* * *

Another half hour later, Taylor gave Danny back his phone. She then whispered something to the man that made his face light up like the sun.

"I'm a dad!" He said jumping up and startling almost everyone else.

"Congratulations Danny. What gender?" Tommy said sincerely.

"A girl. An Elizabeth. All I need now is to bring flowers and a punching bag/shield. Anyone want to see the newest member of the Delgado family?"

There were good natured yells and a couple paper balls thrown at Danny.

"I'll take that as a _no_ then?" Danny said, smiling."""""2


	11. Appologies

Hey Guys!

Sorry to get your hopes up on a new chapter but I have an appology to make.

Not to unload all my problems onto you all but my grandmother isn't well and because most of my aunts and uncles are asses, I haven't had any me time to find my muse or plot bunnies (If found, please return to PO box 1234 IRE). I get 2 half hour breaks a week. Please don't kill me for bringing your hopes up once again.

Angell


End file.
